The present invention relates to display control system for a camera that is capable of forming images on a photographing film, and of capturing electronic image and storing the image data in a memory.
Cameras using a photographing film and having a function of digital camera have been know. That is, cameras capable of forming an image of an object on the photographing film, and capable of capturing an electronic image of an object and storing image data corresponding to the electronic image in a memory have been known. In such cameras, the image data stored in the memory are used to confirm the photographed pictures before the film is developed. Accordingly, such cameras are generally provided with display devices, and by displaying the images corresponding to the image data stored in the memory on the display device, the photographed pictures are confirmed.
Among such cameras, there exists cameras capable of imprinting photographing data, such as a date of photographing, on an image formed on a film. Generally, a user can select whether the photographing data is to be imprinted on the photographing frame for each frame of the image. However, in the conventional cameras, which use the photographing film and has a function of the digital camera, although an image corresponding to each frame on the photographing film can be displayed on the display device, an image corresponding to the photographing data cannot be displayed. Thus, the user cannot confirm, for each frame of the photographed image, whether the photographing data is imprinted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved display control system for a camera capable of forming images on the film and storing corresponding image data in the memory. The data display control system controls a display device of the camera to display an image accurately corresponding to the an image formed on a photographing film.
For the objects, according to the invention, there is provided, in combination, a camera, which is capable of forming an object image on a film and capturing electronic image of the object and generating image data of the captured image, and a display control system. The camera is provided with: an imprinting system that imprints another image on the object image on the photographing film; and a display device for displaying an object image based on the image data. The display control system controls the display device to display the object image in accordance with the image data and the another image, a positional relationship of the object image and the another image on the display device being substantially same as a positional relationship of the object image and the another image on the photographing film.
Accordingly, an image and photographing data (i.e., the superimposed data) displayed on a display device accurately corresponds to an object image formed on the photographing film and imprinted photographing data formed on the object image.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a display control system for controlling a display device which displays images corresponding to an object image and an imprinted image formed on a photographing film. The display control system comprising: a memory, image data corresponding to the object image and photographing data related to the imprinted image being stored in the memory; a controller that reproduces the object image in accordance with the image data, and generates the superimposed image in accordance with the photographing data, controls the display device to display the object image and the superimposed image, a positional relationship of the object image and the superimposed image on the display device being substantially the same as a positional relationship of the object image and the imprinted image on the photographing film.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera capable of forming an object image on a photographing film and capable of capturing an image of an object and generating image data, the camera is provided with: an imprinting system which forms an imprinted image on the object image; a display device for displaying an image corresponding to image data; a memory, the image data corresponding to the object image and photographing data related to the imprinted image being stored in the memory; a controller that reproduces the object image in accordance with the image data, and generates the superimposed image in accordance with the photographing data. The controller controls the display device to display the object image and the superimposed image such that a positional relationship of the object image and the superimposed image on the display device is substantially the same as a positional relationship of the object image and the imprinted image on the photographing film.
Accordingly, an image and photographing data (i.e., the superimposed data) displayed on a display device accurately corresponds to an image and imprinted photographing data formed on a photographing film.
Optionally, the memory may store position data indicative of a position of the imprinted image in relation to the object image. In this case, the controller is capable of determining the position of the superimposed image on the display device in accordance with the position data stored in the memory.
In particular, the position data may include data indicating aspect ratio of the object image, and then, the controller can control the display device to display the superimposed image within an area where the object image is displayed.
Optionally or alternatively, the position data may include data indicating orientation of the object image, and then, the controller may control the display device to display the superimposed image such that orientation of the superimposed image coincides with the orientation of the object image.
It may be possible that the photographing data includes data indicating a color of the imprinted image, and in this case, the controller may control the display device to display the superimposed image with the color indicated by the data indicating the color of the imprinted image.
Optionally, the photographing data may include data indicating a format of the imprinted image. In this case, the controller may control the display device to display the superimposed image with the format indicated by the data indicating the format of the object image.
In one particular case, the imprinted image may include an image of a date when a photographing was performed.
In another particular case, the imprinted image may include an image of a time when a photographing was performed.